


LOS DIAS MEJORES

by tabora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: La llegada de aquella carta lo cambio todo.





	LOS DIAS MEJORES

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia pertenece al reto de una página de facebook, se trataba de hacer una historia basada en una canción, en lo que nos provocaba…y salió esto.  
> Esta sin betear, las prisas no me dejan acudir a mi beta favorita, así que espero que perdonéis los errores que encontréis.  
> Podéis encontrar la canción aquí.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nN8bpKPivxs&feature=youtu.be

LOS DIAS MEJORES

de Tabora

 

SAM

Cuando aquella noche Sam se alejo del motel llevando e su mochila sus pocas pertenencias, todavía pensaba que en un futuro todo se arreglaría. No es que quisiera retomar la relación con John, los dos eran demasiado parecidos, por eso siempre estarían enfrentados, pero Dean era otro tema y por él, trataría de soportar a su padre en un futuro. 

Dean era la única persona que se había preocupado por el a lo largo del tiempo, le había criado, se había preocupado por su vida, estudios y preocupaciones. Por esa razón le había costado tanto esconderle todo lo relacionado con la universidad. De alguna manera sabia que le estaba fallando al querer irse, pero aquella vida no era para él, quería algo más que viajar de pueblo en pueblo malviviendo en moteles de mala muerte.

Pero también lo quería para Dean, tal vez era un poco egoísta pero quería irse a la universidad con su hermano, tenerle para él solo, alejarle de John para el que Dean, a su entender, solo era un soldado bien entrenado. 

Tenía pensado “liarle” y conseguir que le acompañara a Stanford, ya había pensado en cómo conseguir una habitación para compartir los dos, Dean podría terminar los estudios que nunca acabo y después hacer lo que quisiera, seguir estudiando o encontrar un trabajo. En ese aspecto la cosa no sería muy diferente a lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, solo que no tendrían que aguantar la presencia de John, ni tendrían que arriesgar la vida cada noche persiguiendo monstruos. Ellos ya se habían jugado la vida muchas veces, había más cazadores, que siguieran ellos con el trabajo. 

Esa noche John estaba en un trabajo y la carta de Stanford le quemaba en los bolsillos, por eso esa noche había decidido contarle todo a Dean, esperaba convencerle rápidamente y si era posible escapar antes de que su padre volviera. No pensaba irse sin Dean, así que tenía que poner todo de su parte.

Se había ocupado de comprar la comida preferida del rubio, incluso varias porciones de su tarta favorita. Solo no había contado con la aparición de John cuando él estaba contando la noticia a su hermano.

Sam se había enfrentado muchas veces a John, pero aquella noche fue especial y la ultima.

Que John no iba a estar de acuerdo con que se fuera, ya lo sabía, que le echara y la prohibiera volver fue una sorpresa pero no le afecto mucho. Lo que si le afecto fue que Dean no se pusiera de su parte, ni siquiera tuvo ocasión de pedirle que se fuera con él.

Aquella noche, solo en la parada del bus, vigiló constantemente esperando que Dean fuera a buscarle, pero él nunca fue.

La vida en Stanford fue dura al principio. No conocía a nadie, no tenía amigos a quien llamar o con quien quedar para hablar de lo que le sucedía. Marcó muchas veces los móviles que Dean solía llevar, pero algunos estaban desconectados y otros nunca le contestaron.

Mentiría si dijera que no lloro mucho durante el primer año, se sentía solo y a pesar de que fue él quien los dejo, se sentía abandonado. No por parte de John, el había dejado muy claro lo que pensaba, pero Dean…eso era un dolor constante. Hasta esos meses nunca se había dado cuenta lo dependiente que era de su hermano, lo que le podía echar de menos, lo que le extrañaba. Lo que le quería.

El tiempo paso y el dolor se fue adormeciendo, seguía allí, pero ahora ya tenía un grupo de amigos y Jessica llego en su segundo año, ella llenaba algunos huecos que la ausencia de Dean había dejado, pero el dolor por su olvido seguía allí. Nunca se fue.

Jessica murió en un incendio en el pequeño apartamento que tenían alquilado, la policía pensaba que entró un ladrón y hubo una pelea. Tres días después se metió el primer chute.  
Ese año académicamente fue un desastre, pero gracias a la compresión del decano y los profesores, pudo recuperarlo el siguiente año. Jessica ya no estaba, pero era el fantasma de Dean el que vivía con él. Cuando las cosas se ponían muy feas, salía de la universidad y visitaba uno de los barrios más alejado, uno en el que conocía a un antiguo estudiante, uno que le proporcionaba unas cuantas pastillas, las suficientes para por unas horas, olvidar todo.

Ahora Sam tiene 24 años, vive en una pequeña casita que compro a una clienta que necesitaba dinero rápido. Tiene un trabajo de 8 a 8 en un bufete de la ciudad, una hipoteca en el banco, un coche de 2 mano y la costumbre de tomarse unas cuantas pastillas 2 veces al año.

Sigue yendo al mismo barrio, comprando al mismo tío y tomándoselas en el mismo parque. Las compra y después camina hasta la tienda de un hindú, siempre la misma, y allí compra una botella de tequila. Después anda hasta el lugar donde suele aparcar su coche y se mete en el asiento de atrás. Nunca ha pensado en hacerlo en su casa, no quiere llenarla de recuerdos tristes.

Se bebe la botella a tragos largos mientras recuerda, dedica unos minutos a recordarla con cariño por todo lo que hizo por él y después con el último trago se toma las pastillas y deja volar su mente, siempre volviendo al pasado. Siempre recordándole. Siempre perdiéndole.

Dean jamás le buscó, él tampoco se atrevió a hacerlo.

 

DEAN

 

Para Dean el principio del fin fue aquella noche en que su madre murió, John le condeno y el pequeño Sammy le poco a poco le puso las cadenas. Su vida poco a poco fue desapareciendo, con siete años ya era capaz de atender al pequeño Sam de 3 mientras se ocupaba de la comida para John y también preparar la comida para su padre y el. El Dean niño desapareció a favor de mantener una familia en la que él era madre, hermano e hijo…y con el tiempo un soldado.

Decir que John era como un dios para Dean no era un secreto para nadie, el chico le idolatraba. Pero con el paso del tiempo Sam creció y empezó a cuestionar todas las órdenes que John acostumbraba a lanzar hacia los dos.

Llego un momento en que las continuas peleas entre ellos, se convirtieron en una fuente de dolor para Dean. John era su padre y como su hijo no podía evitar obedecerle, pero Sam era su hermano, el niño que había criado, al que le había enseñado todo lo que sabia y entonces, con sus enfrentamientos su alma se desgarraba. 

Dean no pudo terminar sus estudios, a duras penas había conseguido terminar primaria y empezar secundaria, pero lo abandono todo para conseguir que Sam si los terminara. El se quedaba en casa, consiguiendo todo lo que necesitaban para vivir y a la vez preparando casos y recopilando cualquier cosa que su padre necesitara. 

En realidad, Dean sabía que Sam quería algo más de la vida que lo que ellos tenían, pero nunca había pensado que querría dejarlos para irse a estudiar. Por eso cuando aquella noche Sam le soltó aquella bomba no supo cómo reaccionar, aunque tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerlo, John acababa de llegar y escuchó lo que Sam decía y entonces estalló la guerra.

A lo largo del tiempo, cuando recuerda aquella noche no puede recordar mucho de los diálogos, pero si recuerda la sensación de pérdida cuando Sam salió por la puerta para no regresar. 

Esa noche perdió a su familia, Sam se fue y con John…

John había vuelto cansado, llevaba casi 3 semanas cazando y al regresar lo primero que se encontró era a su hijo pequeño intentando convencer a su hermano para irse y abandonar la caza. Por eso estalló como lo hizo, echando a Sam amenazándole con que no volviera y luego la tomo con Dean.

Dean en cuestión de minutos había pasado de cenar tranquilamente con Sam a tratar de intermediar entre las personas que más quería en el mundo para después perder a una de ellas cuando se fue sin darle ni una sola mirada.

Esa noche Dean se enfrento a su padre por todo lo sucedido con Sam, le grito culpándole de todo lo que les había pasado en la vida, le insulto, le suplicó que buscara a Sam y finamente le amenazo con irse. 

Esa noche John le dio la primera y última paliza de toda su vida, destrozo los móviles que solían utilizar y le dejo inconsciente y encerrado en la habitación, sin dinero ni coche. 

Cuando Dean despertó al día siguiente, ya anochecía y toda su vida estaba destrozada. Después de unas horas sin saber qué hacer, rompió la ventana y salió del motel a buscar algo que comer.

Esa noche después de descubrir que tenía dos dedos rotos de la mano derecha y no podía sacar dinero apostando y jugando a cualquier juego en los bares, dejo que un tío lo jodiera.

Para él no significó nada, ya no sentía nada.

Ahora han pasado muchos años desde entonces y varios desde que John murió al intercambiar su vida por la de él. 

Sam jamás volvió y el nunca intento buscarle, le había dejado claro que ellos eran su pasado y al parecer no tenían lugar ni en su presente ni en su futuro. Aun así, a veces no puede evitar pensar en él, recordar cómo eran las cosas cuando estaban juntos, como brillaban los ojos de Sam cuando conseguían hacer alguna cosa que John les había prohibido. Como, estando a su lado, se sentía el mayor superhéroe del mundo y todo era posible porque estaban juntos. Aún con el tiempo que ha pasado, hay veces que se despierta y busca en la cama el calor del cuerpo de Sam, como cuando compartían cama después de una noche de pesadillas. Eso solo suele pasarle cuando bebe mucho…o simplemente cuando sueña. 

Hace tiempo que identifico lo que entonces sentía por su hermano y como tristemente ya sabe que existe el infierno, sabe que tiene un lugar reservado en él.

Dean ha seguido cazando, es lo único que sabe hacer aunque, ahora pasa mucho tiempo buscando información o localizando objetos o elementos de valor mágico. En el mundo en que suele moverse y en medio de esos trapicheos, algunas veces se encuentra con drogas o cosas prohibidas y entonces acude a algunos tipos más o menos legales que conoce y vende lo que ha encontrado. 

Nunca se ha preocupado por si está bien lo que hace o si debería destruir esas drogas, no es como si viviera de traficar y hay veces que tener esas amistades le abre algunas puertas para encontrar otros mercados.

Esta noche, en esa maldita ciudad, ha llevado un montón de pastillas a un tío que conoce, y está saliendo de su casa cuando ve avanzar por el pasillo a un tío un poco más alto que él y de pelo largo. Sigue caminando sonriendo de forma cínica cuando ve como el otro esquiva su mirada cuando se cruzan. Bueno, no le importa lo que ese grandullón vaya a hacer allí, no es su problemas si es un colgado comprando sus dosis.

Entra en un bar cercano y se toma unos tragos mientras decide que hacer, no le gusta estar en Stanford, literalmente odia la ciudad, la culpa de todo lo malo que ocurrió con Sam, así que cuando tiene que ir allí, procura pasar en menor tiempo posible. 

Cuando sale, compra una pizza en un lugar que parece bastante limpio y una botella de tequila en una tienda cercana y después camina hasta el todo terreno que Bobby le ha dejado para venir a esta ciudad, su princesa es muy llamativa y no le gusta dar información sobre si mismo a la gente de ese barrio.

Cuando se acerca ve que hay otro coche aparcado un poco antes que el suyo, antes no se fijó y ahora, la luz interior deja ver a alguien en su interior.

 

THE DEVIL KNOCKING ON THE DOOR

 

Cuando se va acercando la luz interior se apaga, pero los faros de un coche que pasa por la carretera alumbra el interior del viejo coche y entonces distingue al chico que entraba cuando el salía de vender. Le extraña que esté sentado en al asiento de atrás, pero cuando ve el brillo de una botella de la que el bebe ya lo entiende. Al parecer el chico va a pillarse una buena.

No es que lo haga a menudo, pero de vez en cuando le gusta acostarse con tíos, y por lo que vio cuando se cruzaban ese era totalmente de su gusto. Cruza por delante del coche mirando al chico, pero este no le ha visto, así que tiene una idea.

Se sienta en el asiento delantero y comienza a comer mirando al chico, le intriga que este ahí bebiendo solo. Entonces tiene una idea y dejando la caja con la pizza al lado y coge de la guantera una cartera que siempre lleva por si le pudiera hacer falta, agarra también una linterna y se dirige hacia el otro coche. Cuando llega, el chico ha dejado caer la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto un largo cuello que se antoja perfecto para lamer. Durante un rato le observa desde la oscuridad, sin dejar notar su presencia, él tiene los ojos cerrados y puede apreciar que son ligeramente rasgados, la boca entreabierta, la frente ancha y su pelo cae sobre el borde del asiento trasero. Resulta bastante atractivo y tiene la sensación de que le recuerda a alguien, aunque juraría que no le ha visto antes de esta noche.

Le tío se ha abierto los primeros botones de la camisa y los huesos e la clavícula se marcan perfectos para chupar y dejar caricias. Dean se remueve nervioso, hace mucho que no siente esas cosas por un tío…

Entonces él se mueve para levantar la botella y dar un trago y se rompe el encanto, ahora solo es un tío poniéndose de pastillas y alcohol en la trasera de un coche y por unos segundos está a punto de dar la vuelta y marcharse, no le gusta enredarse con drogatas. Ya casi está girando cuando escucha un suave sollozo, es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que la ventanilla esta ligeramente bajada y las luces de un nuevo coche dejan ver las lagrimas que bajan por las mejillas del chico.

No sabe porque lo hace pero levanta la linterna y alumbra el interior. Puede ver como él da un respingo y se incorpora para mirar hacia afuera con los llorosos ojos muy abiertos y luego cerrarlos deslumbrado.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué quiere? Maldito mirón, déjame en paz. —Se ha llevado el susto de su vida, nunca nadie le ha molestado estando ahí aparcado, por eso no entiende que hoy alguien esté ahí fuera apuntando con una linterna. Siempre hace el mismo ritual, se bebe el alcohol y con el último trago se toma dos o tres pastillas. Suele tener un viaje divertido que le deja inconsciente 5 o 6 horas, horas en las que se olvida de su vida. Al día siguiente la resaca apenas le deja moverse, pero le da igual, si no se mueve mucho de la cama y mantiene todo a oscuras, el malestar le sirve para seguir incomunicado recordando y soñando. Pero hoy hay alguien ahí fuera fastidiando su pequeña fiesta, ¡porque no pueden dejarle en paz!

—Vamos amigo, salga con las manos en alto. — Dean solo piensa divertirse un poco y el chico parece adorable poniendo pucheros por haber sido pillado. Y bueno, el siempre ha tenido predilección por los pucheros y caritas de pena. Recuerda que su hermano era un especialista en eso…Tratando de olvidar, da dos golpes en el techo del vehículo, como si llamara a una imaginaria puerta, y vuelve a insistir esta vez poniendo un tono de voz más borde. —He dicho que salga del vehículo con las manos en alto.

Sam mira confuso al exterior, ya casi se ha bebido la botella y el alcohol empieza a nublarle los sentidos, tal vez por eso, ve a un tío fuera con una placa en la mano. Cuando vuelven a sonar dos golpes y el tío pone la placa en la ventanilla entiende que está pasando de verdad, afuera hay un policía.

Sale tambaleándose del coche, intentando pensar que decir ante el policía. — Buenas nooches, señor agente, ¿Qué ocurre? No estoy haciendo nada maloo.

—Buenas noches, sabe que es peligroso estar aquí solo a estas horas de la noche —Casi no puede evitar reírse por la estúpida frase, pero es que el chico es demasiado mono con ese aspecto de niño bueno pillado en una travesura. — ¿Ha consumido alcohol o alguna droga?, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Sam trata de mantenerse quieto, pero la verdad es que ahora que ha visto al policía no puede quitarle la vista de la cara, no hay mucha luz, pero la que hay le muestra unos enormes ojos claros, nariz recta y labios demasiados femeninos, todo en un rostro que oscurecido por una barba de días que hace que el total resulte muy masculino. El hombre no puede ser mucho más mayor que él, solo un poco más bajo, de cuerpo proporcionado y pelo claro, extrañamente le recuerda a alguien, pero no recuera a quien.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

Reacciona con un estremecimiento cuando la ronca voz del otro le asusta. Se da cuenta de que se ha dedicado a comérselo con los ojos y mientras, el otro se ha acercado demasiado, ahora puede verle más cerca y se da cuenta de que es el hombre con el que se cruzó cuando entraba a comprar.—Si, solo…estaba, necesitaba…necesitaba pensar un rato tranquilamente.

— ¿Acompañado de una botella y pastillas?

—¿Cómo…?—Se pone nervioso al ver que él sabe todo lo que estaba haciendo, es un joven abogado, si le detienen bebido y con drogas, sería el fin de su carrera.

—Cariño, he visto como entrabas a comprar en casa de Willow, nadie va allí si no va a trapichear.

Sam le mira asombrado por el termino que utiliza para llamarle, pero contraataca rápidamente —Bueno, tu también salías de allí, “Cariño”.

Dean sonríe de forma canalla acercándose más —Si, pero yo no he comprado, y podría apostar que si inspecciono tu vehículo y te cacheo a ti podría encontrar algo que ha salido de aquella casa.

Sam se lame los labios de forma nerviosa, sabe que es verdad, en sus bolsillos hay media docena de pastillas que parecen quemarle, pero la proximidad de ese tío es la que de verdad le hace sentir calor. Nunca lo ha hecho con un tío, en realidad el único hombre por el que tuvo ese tipo de interés desapareció de su vida hace muchos años. Pero esta noche, ese policía le hace desear algo que nunca ha tenido.

Dean observa como el chico parece más confuso, pero no deja de mirarle los labios mientras lame los suyos y eso le hace agarrarle de los brazos y pegarle a su cuerpo —Hey, parece como si quisieras que te cacheara de verdad.

Y Sam decide que tal vez estaría bien sentir el calor de alguien más. Hace mucho que nadie le toca, que no comparte besos ni caricias, así que sube los brazos y los aprieta en la cintura del otro, tener sexo tal vez pueda también servirle para olvidar.— Puedes cachearme, o lo que quiera usted señor agente…

Después de unos minutos nadie vuelve a beber, la pizza se queda fría y las pastillas terminan perdidas entre la tapicería y la tierra del camino. Entonces el viejo coche se llena de jadeos y movientes rápidos, de caricias robadas, susurros y besos. De nombres no dichos y cuerpos sustitutos, de verdades vestidas de mentiras, de placer y de lagrimas escondidas.

 

HEAVEN KNOW

 

Cuando amanece Dean despierta enredado entre los largos brazos de su amante, protegidos del frio exterior por una vieja manta y el calor de los cuerpos. La noche ha sido divertida, el chico ha resultado ser una joya y el sexo ha sido…bueno, muy bueno.

Pero ahora tiene que marcharse, no puede estar más tiempo en esa ciudad. La odia porque su hermano le abandono para ir allí y además no puede evitar recordar que hace 4 años llego tarde para salvar a la chica de Sam y que, aunque pudo acabar con el demonio no fue un triunfo. Cualquier oportunidad de haber recuperado a su hermano desapareció entonces. 

Además, quedó en reunirse con un cazador que buscaba una reliquia y tiene varias horas de viaje, así que comienza a moverse al tiempo que comienza llamar a su compañero. — Hey, despierta!, buenos días dormilón.

Sam no quiere despertar, está caliente y se siente bien abrazado a algo que, de forma extraña comienza a moverse entre sus brazos, es entonces cuando una voz desconocida le pide que despierte. Termina abriendo los ojos y soltando a lo que descubre es un tío rubio de grandes ojos verdes que le mira con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Holaa?

Dean se separa y aunque puede ver la confusión en los ojos del chico, decide no hacer caso —Mira tío, tengo que largarme.—Le dice mientras que sin vergüenza, sale del coche y comienza a buscar su ropa para después vestirse sin vergüenza. —Ha sido divertido.

Sam mira sin poder apartar la vista del chico rubio, ahora recuerda todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, pero además de eso, ese chico es…increíblemente parecido al recuerdo que mantiene de su hermano. Y entonces piensa que no quiere que se vaya, y recuerda que, asombrosamente ninguno de los dos se ha presentado. Así que aún desnudo, sale del coche y busca su cartera en los pantalones que anoche tiro al asiento de delante y de ella saca una tarjeta. Después sin saber muy bien cómo dirigirse al otro que está acabando de abrocharse la camisa le toca en el hombro. — Lo pase muy bien anoche, mira esta es mi tarjeta, si quieres llamarme o necesitas algo, soy …

—Si si, claro. Tu tarjeta, ok. La guardare. —Dean no quiere darse la vuelta, no quiere verle a la luz del día. Las pocas horas que ha dormido han servido para que sueñe con Sam, para que recuerde a su hermano, aquel que se fue y le dejo solo hace ya muchos años. Exactamente ayer hicieron 6 desde aquella noche. —Mira, lo siento. Anoche estuvo genial, pero no busco nada mas, en realidad ni siquiera vivo aquí y no me gusta esta ciudad así que no tengo pensado volver…

Sam ve como el rubio, arranca más que coge de sus manos, la tarjeta que le acaba de ofrecer y sin siquiera mirarle se aleja caminando hacia el todoterreno aparcado a unos 10 metros. Le ve abrir la puerta y entrar sin mirarle y después, simplemente hace un gesto con la mano y arranca.

Dean está roto, lleva roto desde hace 6 años. Se creó un caparazón para protegerse, está hecho a base de lágrimas, las suyas y las de la gente que ha conocido y a los que no ha dejado entrar en su vida.

Sam hace una mueca y mientras se viste, siente que los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. No es que esperara mucho más de un revolcón de una noche, es solo que…cuando le ha visto era como si su Dean hubiera vuelto.

Cuando coge la manta para doblarla no puede evitar llevarla a su cara y olerla, huele a sexo, pero también a algo que no puede definir…es un olor que le recuerda a casa, a seguridad. Entonces la ve, una cartera. Se agacha y la coge, hay una placa con un carnet del FBI, agente especial John Bonham,…ese nombre le suena de algo. Al final, la deja caer en el asiento delantero, esperando, casi rogando que él vuelva a buscarla en algún momento.

Sam está roto, lo está desde hace 6 años, pero se rompió un poco más cuando, hace 4 su única amiga y novia murió en un incendio en el que murió otro hombre, un desconocido que apareció carbonizado al lado de la chica. A veces piensa en buscar a Dean, en pedirle que le deje acompañarle, en volver e intentar algo…no sabe qué. Pero sabe que si él estuviera en el infierno, iría a buscarle sin dudarlo. Seguramente con sus sentimientos por Dean, le abrirían las puertas sin problema.

Ambos siguen rotos, buscando encontrarse sin saber cómo, los dos deseando lo prohibido sin saber que ya lo han tenido.

“Oh, Señor, el cielo sabe que pertenecemos al infierno  


Cantad  


Oh, Señor, el cielo sabe que pertenecemos al infierno  


Al infierno, al infierno”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca antes había hecho una historia con un final así, culpar a la canción.


End file.
